


Kidnapped By Jason McCann

by violet_baudelaire



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: (Slightly), Blood, Choices, F/M, Hate, High School, Justin Bieber - Freeform, Kidnapping, Love, Reader-Interactive, Revenge, Short Story, cop, kiss, rope, three endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_baudelaire/pseuds/violet_baudelaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this short story you will have choices. After each chapter, there will be three choices labelled A, B, and C. After you read each chapter, make a note of which choice you made. At the end, pick the highest number of choices you made from A,B,or C and that will decide which ending you get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT NOTE: In this short story you will have choices. After each chapter, there will be three choices labelled A, B, and C. After you read each chapter, make a note of which choice you made. At the end, pick the highest number of choices you made from A,B,or C and that will decide which ending you get.**

**A/N: This is something I edited from a quiz I made on QuoteV. Since it is basically a mini story, I thought it would be nice to share it with more people.**

**WARNINGS: Mentions of violence, some scenes may be upsetting, mean!Jason**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot, just a fan of Justin.**

It has been another long, boring day at school. Your best, and only friend was off sick with flu. You feel bad that Emily is ill, but you are lonely at school without her presence. The only highlight of the day was when your crush, Jason, smiled at you. He rarely smiled at anyone, and you feel honoured in a way. Jason recently transferred to your school. He keeps to himself. Nobody really knows anything about him, other than the fact that he is in foster care. Most of the students think he's weird and make a concentrated effort to keep away from him, but you don't care about that. A select few have tried to be his friend, but he has always refused to be friends with anyone. He's so mysterious and you wish you knew him more, but you have always been too shy to speak to him. Also you are afraid he would just dismiss you like he does to anyone else who tries to talk to him. 

You are relieved when the final bell rings and you can leave. Usually, you take the school bus home but it's such a nice sunny day that you decide to walk home. After all, it's only a couple of blocks. And also walking means you will avoid seeing  Courtney and her clique. Courtney's  favourite pastime is bullying you. Your dad doesn't like it when you walk home  by yourself, he's over protective. You are his only child and your mom abandoned the family when you were little.  Ever since then, he worries about you far too much. You know it's just because he loves you, but it gets annoying sometimes. Today he is working a late shift, which means he won't catch you coming home by yourself.

If he was around, he would meet you at the bus stop closest to your house. It's really embarrassing for you when he does that. Now you can just stroll home without any fear of being laughed at by the other students on the bus. You are two blocks away from your house when a familiar car pulls up alongside you. You assume it must be Jason's car, because he is the one driving it. Then you think about how much the car costs, and wonder how he could afford it if he is in foster care.

"Hey, ____"

Wow. He actually knows your name. How is that even possible? You realize he is waiting for a reply and laugh nervously.

"Hey, Jason," You're proud that you didn't stutter at all.

 **CHOICE A:** "No thank you, I'm nearly home anyway," You reply, not sure of his motives. You do like him, but why is he suddenly offering you a car ride home? And you think perhaps he has stolen the car. You don't want to get in any trouble after all. Still, it is Jason offering you a ride. You're so torn, you don't know what to do.

 **CHOICE B:** "Um..." You hesitate, but it doesn't take you long to decide. It's Jason McCann, and you like him so much it hurts sometimes to think that you and he will never be together. You would be crazy to turn down this opportunity. Of course you're going to say yes. While you're thinking about it, though, Jason gets impatient...

 **CHOICE C:** "No, I'm fine walking," You reply warily. There's something about the way he is staring at you that sends a shiver down your spine. His hazel eyes look so cold and impersonal. Maybe those students who steered clear of him were right, and you were just foolishly blinded by your attraction to him. You think you should take a step back but you can't seem to move. You're just frozen there, helplessly pinned under his gaze. You can' t just undo months of liking him, but right now you don't feel safe around him.


	2. Chapter 2

Before you fully know what's happening, Jason has come out of the car. He grabs hold of you tightly and drags you into the passenger seat, getting in himself before you hear the click of the doors locking automatically.

"Jason, what's going on?" You ask. This was not what you had expected at all. He had been so forceful. You know something is not right. He ignores you and drives on. The speed picks up and you were already scared by his attitude, but now you are in full on panic mode. "Jason, it's too fast. You have to slow down..." He still doesn't listen to you. You decide to buckle up your seatbelt. It helps you to feel a little better, but not much.You think about trying to take hold of the steering wheel but you don't want to end up causing a crash. What if you hurt Jason or yourself? Or worse, if somebody else got hurt? You don't even want to think about the chance of dying in a crash.

"Please stop the car!" You exclaim loudly. "Jason, I'm really scared..."

For a moment, you think you still have not gotten through to him. To your relief, he finally speaks. "Don't be such a baby. I'm not even going that fast. This is cruising speed. And besides...We're almost there,"

You were so focused on Jason and his crazy driving that you had not realized he has already passed your house. "Where are you taking me?" You ask. "I just want to go home..."

"You are going home. To our new home, babe," Jason laughs, in a mocking way. "Just relax and enjoy the ride,"

Finally the car stops and you have no idea where you are. It's not a part of town that you have ever been to before.The area is rundown and the buildings look abandoned.

 **CHOICE A:** You just can't think straight. Your heart and your mind are in conflict. Jason is not the guy you thought he was. All that mystery surrounding him is starting to unravel and you do not like this side of him. He has not shown any concern for your feelings, but you still can't help liking him. You should at least be trying to think of an escape plan, but instead you are thinking about Jason and wondering what will happen next.

 **CHOICE B:** You're more relaxed now that the drive is over. You can't believe that Jason called you babe. No one has ever called you that before. It sounds so good when he says that to you.You're painfully aware that he is bad now, and you don't know the extent of his badness. You should want to get away from him, but you still want to be around him. And although he basically forced you into the car, you had been on the verge of agreeing to come with him anyway. Still, it hurts you that he does not consider your feelings. And his motives are so unclear. Why has he taken you here? What does he want with you?

 **CHOICE C:** You take in your surroundings, desperately trying to remember as many details as you can in case it turns out to be useful later. You are going to try to escape at the next possible opportunity. You can't believe you were falling for a guy like this, one who might possibly be unhinged. A guy who has just basically kidnapped you. You eye the button that controls the door locking mechanism and wonder if you can press it and try to escape. If you could just get free of Jason's clutches then you could run and call for help.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason takes a switchblade out of a pocket on his jacket. "I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to..." He flips the switchblade open and cuts the palm of his hand slowly. He barely flinches as he cuts himself. It's not a deep cut. He licks up some of the blood that welled up in the cut. You can't help but make a face. It's such a strange thing for a person to do. You have never seen anybody do anything like that before. Then he grabs hold of your left hand. You  pull your hand free, but that just makes him angry and he slaps you across the face so hard it makes you feel almost dazed for a few moments. Shock sets in. You cannot believe he hit you, and the next time he takes hold of your hand you let him, not wanting to be hit again. He cuts the palm of your hand, not a deep cut but it still stings. Then he clasps hold of your hand with his own bleeding hand and smiles softly at you, a distant look in his eyes like he's reliving a memory from his past. "Now we're gonna be connected forever. After Alex, I didn't think I would want to make a blood pact with anyone. Until I found you..."

"Who is Alex?" You wonder aloud.

Jason's smile disappears and his eyes turn stony. "My brother. He's dead now. Because of people like your dad."

"What? I don't understand, what does my dad have to do with this..."

"He's a cop. I hate the police," Jason practically growls, a look of intense anger crossing his face briefly. Then he smiles again. "But you're different from him. I wanted to hate you too, but I ended up liking you..." He is silent for a short while after that confession. Then he leans closer to you and for a moment you think he might be about to kiss you but all he does is unbuckle your seatbelt. Then he opens up the dashboard of the car and pulls out a pair of handcuffs. "You know, I wish I could trust you more, ______,"

"You can trust me ,Jason," You wish you sounded more confident. He won't believe your lie. The truth is that you just don't want to have handcuffs put on you, and he knows that.

He frowns at you fiercely as he snaps the handcuffs around your wrists, so tightly it pinches at your skin."You're lying... I'm gonna overlook it this time, but I don't like it when you lie to me."

 **CHOICE A:** You are so confused. Jason is crazy. He has hurt you, made you bleed, handcuffed you and you feel like you should hate him but you just can't bring  yourself to hate him. Especially after he confessed to liking you. You never thought you would hear him say that. In the midst of all the hurt he's caused you, it's unfair for him to tell you that. It makes you want to open up to him when you should be distancing yourself from him. You're worried about your safety with him, and you half-heartedly start thinking of an escape plan. You don't really want to, but it's probably better if you do.

 **CHOICE B** : Your day has turned from a boring day to an interesting day. Jason actually admitted he likes you. The thought of him liking you is thrilling, and it means a lot to you. You were so disappointed when he did not kiss you. Thinking about Jason being so close to you  makes you feel warm all over. You know your skin has flushed red and he probably noticed. You were so scared when  Jason  threatened you with a switchblade and you did not want him to cut you. Now though, you do feel more connected to him. His blood is now part of you, and you don't mind that. It was horrid when he hit you, but then again if you had followed his orders he would not have hit you. Somehow you manage to just gloss over the fact that he hit you. And that's wrong, so wrong. You know it is, but when you're with Jason it feels like you're falling under his spell. And soon, you won't be able to break free. You don't want to break free though. He might not be what you expected him to be like, but he is still your Jason.

 **CHOICE C:** You don't know who you're more angry at, Jason or yourself. Now he's got you in handcuffs and your chances of escaping seem to be decreasing rapidly. He clearly has some mental problems. How did you not see it before? You don't know how to take his revelation of liking you. The thought horrifies you, but a small part of you feels pleased he likes you. But you know it's wrong, and you have to stop being into him. Of course it won't happen straight away, but you have to stay strong. You have to escape from him somehow. You are determined.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason drags you out of the car then ties a scarf around your eyes, which turns the world into darkness. He rests one hand on your shoulder and the other on your waist. He whispers into your ear, and tells you he will guide you inside. You can feel his breath on your ear, and it tickles. He's true to his word, and as you walk he helps you successfully move past obstacles. You think you're in an alleyway. The air smells really bad, like garbage that's been left lying out in the sun for too long. Then you hear the sound of a door creaking open. Jason pushes you through the door and it slams shut behind you with a loud bang which startles you. He takes off the handcuffs and tosses them aside. Then he takes your hand and places it on a stairway bannister. You slowly walk up the steps, Jason one step behind you. Then you keep walking forward. He guides you down the hallway, through another door and then up some more stairs. He takes you through one more door and then you keep walking until suddenly you slam straight into a wall. You are more shocked than hurt, since Jason pulled you back before you could hit the wall hard. You hear him laughing behind you and realize he let you walk into the wall on purpose.

"My bad...Sorry," He does not sound truly apologetic though. He takes off your blindfold and you blink as your eyes adjust back to the light. You're in a small room with boarded windows. There is a small skylight in the ceilingIt's a gloomy room, the only light being a dim bulb swaying precariously from the middle of the ceiling.  The floorboards are bare and dusty. You feel a mouse scamper past your feet and can't help letting out a shriek. You've never been a fan of mice. Jason laughs again as he pulls you over to the only chair in the room. It's a simple wooden chair and there is some rope lying in a pile beside the chair.

Without warning he starts to pat you down, his hands roaming around your body. His search is thorough, and he takes away  your phone and your keys. Then he pushes you down into the chair and ties you to the chair efficiently and tightly.

 **CHOICE A:** You still don't know what to do. Jason is making it really difficult for you to decide what you want. Despite everything he has put you through,  you still like him. And yet you know he is dangerous. It's just so unfair. If only he was like a normal guy. Then again, if he was like a normal guy he would not be Jason. You just are not sure if you can fully embrace all the sides of Jason's personality.

 **CHOICE B:** Your heart started racing the moment he put his hands on you. You actually enjoyed it, although you did not want him to take away your phone. He is so mean to you, but you know he cannot be all bad. You have faith in him. You think that in the end everything will be alright. Your judgement of him might be seriously flawed, but the truth is that you like him, that you are falling for him and nothing can stop it. You are sure there will be consequences, but you will just have to deal with them. You would not give Jason up for anything.

 **CHOICE C:** You can't understand why this is happening to you. You wished you had never set eyes on Jason McCann. He was so tricky. And now he had taken your phone, which made you really mad. You were still determined to escape. The rope binding you to the chair would just have to be overcome. You're not sure yet how you will do it, but you cannot stay with this lunatic for much longer. Behind his beautiful smile there was a twisted mind. And yet, when he touched you, it felt nice. That was only because of your lingering attraction to him. It would be hard to detach yourself from those feelings you had for him. Yet you know it is the right thing to do. You must let him go. You won't let yourself lose to him. You are starting to hate him.


	5. Chapter 5

He leaves you alone in the room, and during that time you test the ropes. They hold firm. You are not sure how long he leaves you there for, but from a gap in one of the boarded windows you can see it is starting to get dark outside. When he comes back he is holding a takeaway bag and a drink in a covered paper cup with a straw sticking out of it. The scent of the food drifts over to you as he comes closer.

 

"Are you hungry?" Jason asks you as he opens up the takeaway bag and takes out a sandwich that has the filling you like most in the world.He sets down the drink.

 

"I am a bit hungry..." You admit.

 

"It's a shame I didn't buy this for you then," He takes a big bite out of the sandwich then  proceeds to eat it all. You watch him in silence, thinking how mean it was of him to eat in front of you after hinting he would be giving the food to you.

 

"Are you thirsty?" He asks, holding up the drink.

 

"Does it even matter? You reply coolly. "Whatever I say, you're just going to drink it yourself..."

 

"Nah, I'm not..." He picks up the drink and moves it closer to you. "Go on, have a sip..." You refuse at first, until he takes a sip of the drink himself. Now you feel better about having it.  You wouldn't put anything past him at this point. Still, you keep thinking he will pull back the drink at the last second, but he lets you take a good long sip of the drink. It's your favourite soda, and it's refreshing. Then he takes another sandwich out of the takeaway bag. "I was just teasing you. This one is really for you"

 

"Could you untie my hands?"

 

"Nice try, _____,"

 

"But how am I going to eat it?"

 

"I'll feed it to you, of course,"

 

You don't like that idea at all but he will probably just take the sandwich away if you refuse, and who knows when you will next get to eat? You need to keep your energy up. So you let him feed you the sandwich, and he is very patient waiting for you to finish your food. You take small bites until the sandwich is gone.

 

A stray smear of sauce lingers on your lower lip, and Jason seems to be avidly focused on it. You tried your best to eat without making any mess, but it was not easy when you did not have use of your hands. Jason  moves  closer to you, crouching down enough that his face is level with yours. He is so close now that you can see the green flecks in his hazel eyes, and feel his breath on your face.  You draw in a deep breath.

 

“What are you doing?” You whisper, but you think you know what he is about to do. Jason gently brushes his thumb over your lowe lip, getting rid of the sauce . And then his lips crash onto yours, and although you had been expecting a kiss nothing had prepared you for it be like this. He kisses you forcefully, like he wants to own you. By the time he pulls away you are left breathless. He kisses you again, but this time it's a softer kiss. It's pleasant until he bites your lip, hard enough to draw blood. You weren't expecting that. And then you hear the distant sounds of a police siren. Jason breaks away from the kiss and for the first time you see he actually looks a little worried.

"I just have to go and check this out.." He leaves the room and for a while all is silent. Then you hear the sound of a gunshot. Not long after that, you see a cop rushing into the room. It's your dad. When he sees you he comes straight over.

"______, are you alright? Did he hurt you? What happened?" He checks you over, getting upset when he sees the blood on your lip and when he sees the cut on your hand he actually scowls. You know it's not directed at you, but whoever he thinks did this to you. "I'm so sorry this happened, honey. When I find out who did this, I'll make them pay," He unties you from the chair and helps you to stand up. Then he pulls you into a hug so tight it's hard for you to breathe.

"Um, dad? Can you let go now?"

With a sigh he releases you. "Sorry, honey. I was just so scared. If I lost you,  I don't know what I would do," He hugs you again, but this time he's more careful not to hold you too tight. He drops a kiss onto the top of your hair. "If anything bad had happened..." He shakes his head. "Anyway, it's better not to think like that. It's a good thing I put that tracker in your phone, otherwise who knows if I would have found you in time."

"You did what?" You exclaim, having been unaware up to this point that he had done that.

"It was just a safety measure, honey. And it worked. I have to call this in, then I'm taking you to the hospital, then home. Tonight you just need to rest.Tomorrow I'll take you to the station. We'll get a facial composite done, you'll do your interview and then we will catch this guy. I'll make sure of it," He smiled at you warmly. "I'm sorry this happened to you. I'm happy you weren't alone. Your friend is here too."

"My friend?" You're confused. Who could your dad be talking about? Surely not Emily, who was at home recovering from the flu. Unless he meant...

"Your friend Jason is here too, honey. He was on the scene when I arrived. He explained everything to me. He saw you get into a car with a stranger,and so he followed you here. He should have called us, but he just panicked. He told me that all he thought about was saving you. He's a very brave young man, you know. He was shot at by your kidnapper.I should have brought backup with me, then maybe he would not have gotten away. I was just so concerned with finding you."

"Jason...was shot at by my kidnapper?" You don't believe what you are hearing. Jason has lied to your dad. He  had even gone so far as to pretend he had been shot at. You don't even want to know how Jason got his hands on a gun.

Your dad mistakes your disbelief for concern. "Don't worry, honey. Jason was very lucky, he didn't get hit by the bullet. It just missed him."

 **CHOICE A:** You don't want to lie to your dad, but you don't want to get Jason in trouble either. You are on the verge of telling your dad the truth but something stops you from telling him.Eventually you just choose to not say anything about it. Although you know you will have to at some point. You know you will have to find a way to speak to Jason before your interview at the station.

 **CHOICE B:** Jason had lied to your dad. And if the truth came out, he would be in serious trouble. Of course you had to go along with Jason's versions of events, although you knew you would feel guilty for lying to your dad. Still, there was no way you could tell the truth. Jason had put his trust in you. And you had to protect him. You knew you were meant to be with him. He might have problems, but  nobody was perfect. You had decided to accept him as he was. Maybe perhaps you could even help him change.

 **CHOICE C:** Somehow Jason has manipulated the situation and made himself look like the good guy, when he was the one who had taken you away. That made you feel angry. You were not going to just keep it a secret. You were not going to protect him.You were determined to tell your dad the truth, although part of you felt bad for Jason. You were not sure what would happen to him once the police had made a full investigation. Still, you knew it was the right thing to do. You did not feel safe around him.

**The story is almost finished now. The highest number of choices you made should determine the ending chapter you choose.**


	6. Ending For Choice A [Undecided]

Lies. You tell so many lies, it seems like it becomes second nature to lie. You don't like lying to your dad and the police, but you have to make sure the blame for your kidnapping does not rest on Jason. It's not easy, but you manage to do it. Your dad isn't satisfied by your vague description of your  kidnapper. Months have passed and he is still set on finding out the truth. He accepts your friendship with Jason, but he is not pleased when you and Jason officially start dating. You never really know what's going through Jason's mind. You only know what he allows himself to share with you. He has had quite a sad, dark past. You realize that perhaps it's better that you don't know all of his secrets. You support him as much as possible, and try your best to encourage him to stop his twisted plan of revenge. However, you know that Jason will not stop. He is determined to see things through until the bitter end. He would likely sacrifice himself for the sake of revenge. And his vendetta against the police could backfire horribly on your dad. You worry a lot more than you used to. Although you were relieved when Courtney stopped tormenting you. She gets the strangest expression on her face when she sees you now, which is partly fear and partly hatred. You don't know exactly what Jason did to make her act that way, but you know he is the cause.Emily is not happy with you because you spend a lot of time with Jason. Jason wants you to spend time with him, and him only. It's hard for you being caught in the middle of your best friend and your boyfriend. They are both important to you. Jason knows how much you care about Emily, and you have told him not to do anything to hurt her. Because you know he was thinking about it. Being with Jason is hard, and sometimes you wonder if you made the right choice by agreeing to be with him. You don't think Jason would let go of you now, even if that was what you wanted. He loves you, in his own strange way. You care about him and you have strong feelings for him, but is it love? You cannot be sure yet...


	7. Ending For Choice B [Love]

                                                       
You had to twist the truth into plausible lies to keep it from being discovered that Jason was the one who had kidnapped you. You lose count of the number of lies you have to tell. It makes you feel bad at first, but over time it gets easier. And it is worth it. To keep Jason by your side. He shows you his true nature, and although it is disturbing his dark side also fascinates you. You find out all about the troubles he has had in his life. You can understand why he is on the path of revenge. You know there is no way you can persuade him to break away from thoughts of revenge. And you want to help him get his revenge. You just do not want to kill anybody to get revenge. It is difficult, but you manage to get Jason to see that he should go about his revenge in a different way. Together, you and Jason come up with a detailed plan of revenge which is specifically aimed at a select few, a list of cops that Jason directly  blamed for destroying his family. It will take a lot of time, perhaps even years, but Jason is prepared to be patient. He is committed to the plan, and you are committed to helping him with this plan. It will ruin lives, but not by death or violence. You know it is wrong for you to be helping him, but Jason will never be free of his past until he has gotten his revenge. And you have fallen in love with him. He is the one you are meant to be with, and whatever happens in the future you will always support him. And you know Jason loves you too. So much so that he actually got your name tattooed onto the inside of his wrist, in small cursive with black ink. You asked him not to get the tattoo, but he did it anyway. He told you that you were his first love, and he was certain you would be the love of his life. Emily is the only person you  trust to bring in on the plan of revenge. She forms a cautious friendship with Jason. Sometimes they do not get along, but they both love you (Emily is like the sister you never had) and that makes them work through their differences. The three of you end up being  avoided at school like the plague. It does not matter to you, however. All you needed  was to be with Jason to feel content. Your dad was concerned about you being with Jason at first, until he saw how happy the two of you were together. Jason went out of his way to prove to your dad that he could take care of you. As practice for the revenge plan, you and Jason have your sights set on Courtney. You are not the only person she has cruelly bullied, and if anyone at school deserves to have their life ruined, it is her. You feel a sense of guilt, but at the same time you are excited to get revenge on Courtney. You wonder how Jason will feel when his plan of  revenge is put into action. You hope he will finally be able to move on from his troubled past. That you and he will always be with each other.


	8. Ending For Choice C [It Was Never Meant To Be]

                                          

Once the truth comes out, you know you can not go back. By telling the truth and exposing Jason's lies, it crushes any chance you had of being with him. It just was not meant to be. Although you cannot help feeling sad about it. Still, you are hardly prepared for what happens next. The investigation into Jason uncovers past crimes and an arrest warrant in another state. He is arrested, and you think you will never see him again. You do your best to forget him. Life moves on, and you find a boyfriend.  Eric has known you for years, but you had never known he liked you. In fact, he is Courtney's brother. She was furious when she found out he had asked you out. Before everything that had happened with Jason, you would have refused to date Eric, simply for the sake of not upsetting Courtney. Now, though you have enough courage to stand up to her. You would not let your fear of her dictate who you can date. Your relationship with Eric brings about some changes in the school hierarchy. You have been elevated to the mid tier of popular students. You don't let it change you, though. It's not really what you wanted, but it has some advantages. Eric has hazel eyes and dark brown hair, and from a distance you could almost think he was...Jason. That is not why you were attracted to him, however. You like him because is the the total opposite of Jason in personality. He is caring, sweet and trustworthy. You feel safe with him. Although sometimes you wish he was a bit more spontaneous, but that is a trait of Jason, and you do not like to think about him anymore. Jason is just a part of your past now, and that's where you want him to stay. Your best friend Emily also gets on well with Eric, and the three of you end up spending a lot of time together. Your dad was not sure about Eric at first, but in time he approved of the relationship. Then one day, you get a note in your locker. On it is written your name, a + sign and next to the + sign is Eric's name. A heart surrounds it all. You could have thought it was Eric who had sent it, but you know it's not Eric's handwriting. And Eric's name has a line neatly drawn through it. Like an error has been made. The note is unsigned, but it is obvious the person does not like the thought of you and Eric together. You pin the blame on Courtney, despite doubting it was her who had done it . She still has not gotten over the fact that you and her brother were dating, even though it had been almost a year since Eric became your boyfriend. Jason was securely locked up in prison, there was no way he could be the note sender. Although he could have had help from the outside. Perhaps he had even escaped. The more you try to convince yourself that it was not Jason, the more you think it could have been him...


End file.
